Family Reunion
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: Isaac never told anyone about his sister not Derek not Allison not even Scott. Deep down he always thought she survived that his sister Caroline was out there somewhere. Mainly Isaac and Caroline sibling relationship but will have Klaroline and Alisaac. Warning contains child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I really shouldn't be starting another story but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help myself.**

**So just so you know they are both eight and this is about a year after Camden died.**

**Isaac (POV)**

I hand Caroline a dish to dry every couple seconds looking at Dad watching TV in the living room.

The dish slips from her hand and falls to the ground with a loud noise which gets his attention. We try to clean it up before he gets here but fail.

"THAT COSTS ME MONEY YOU PICE OF SHIT!" he yells pushing Caroline to the ground.

I almost always stop him from hurting her by jumping in the way but I was too late this time.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yell trying to be scary only making him laugh.

"Alright then I'll hurt you then." He says kicking me to the ground.

I try to pretend it doesn't hurt for Care's sake but she knows better. I see Care pick up a plate and climb onto a chair then on a table so she is almost at his height.

Oh no she wouldn't.

Before I could do anything she hit him over the head causing blood to go down his forehead.

Before he could react I grab Care and run to the door locking it before running as fast as we can from the house.

We run down the street as fast as our legs will go.

'I'm so sorry." Care puffs struggling to keep up.

"It's okay Care bear it's not your fault." I tell her trying to keep going but get tired.

"You didn't think you could escape me did you?" I hear the evil voice I recognise as our father ask.

I turn around to see him holding Care.

"DID YOU?!" he asks more angrily holding onto Care tighter than necessary.

"Please don't hurt her." I beg.

"I've been quite lenient with you kids but this has gone too far. You think you can run away from ME!" he yells

"Please do whatever you want to me but please leave her alone." I beg.  
>"Always the hero but Caroline here needs to learn some discipline." He says before pushing her into the road.<p>

A car went past and we heard a scream.

"CAROLINE!" I yell and try to run to her but he holds me back.

"Go home now!" he yells with his face white.

I try to get out of his grasp needing to get to her

"Now." He demands in a darker tone before dragging me home.

As soon as we enter the house he holds me by my collar

"This is your fault." he hisses "You killed them" he says with an evil tone before pushing me to the ground.

I remains silent knowing what was coming next.

"If you hadn't taken her away from ME! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GOT HURT!" he yells and kicks me in the side.

"You should have never been born!" he screams and takes a framed picture of Caroline and me and throws it at my head.

I try to save the picture ignoring the pain.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER!" HE SCREAMS! Before kicking me again.

I scream out in pain "You deserve to be punished." He hisses before dragging me downstairs to the awaiting freezer.

**Bill Forbes (POV)**

I run through the sewers in search of the disgusting parasite that I caught feeding from an innocent women.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark figure standing over a tiny blonde girl. I run over to them and the figure runs away at vampire speed.

I curse myself for letting it escape before focusing on the girl who looked around eight years old and I find bite marks on her neck. I feel rage go through me. That thing hurt this little girl I pull her into my arms and carry her out of the sewers.

**Isaac (POV) THE NEXT MORNING**

I walk into the Sheriff's department trying not to let my injuries show but unable to stop myself from limping.

"Stop that." My father hisses glaring at me.

I sit down in one of the chairs waiting for the sheriff to be ready for us.

Care is gone. I might never see my sister again. We're twins but I always thought of her as my little sister.

_(Flashback)_

_"__Come out come out whenever you are!" I yell while looking for Care._

_"__It's wherever you are dummy!" She yells out from the bushes._

_"__CARE! You ruined the game!" I complain._

_"__This game is boring anyway." She complains coming out of the bush._

_"__You wanted to play it." I point out._

_"__Well I'm bored now. Let's play basketball." She suggests with her big blue eyes lighting up at the idea._

_"__Basketball is a guy's sport" I point out._

_"__Girls can play too." She says stubbornly._

_"__Uh uh." I argue_

_"__Yuh huh!" she yells._

_We stop fighting when we hear a car pull in to the dive way._

_We run over wondering who it is. Dad's already home and Camden's on the other side of the world._

_We see the Sheriff with a letter and a horrible look on his face._

_"__Sheriff, what are you doing here?" Caroline asks._

_Dad comes outside looking surprised to see the Sheriff._

_"__Kids can I speak to your Dad alone for a moment." The Sheriff says before him and Dad walk inside._

_We listen in by the door "Its Camden he was killed in battle." We hear the Sheriff explain._

_I fall to the ground. It can't be… Camden can't be…" I look next to me to see Care with tears falling down her face with an look on her face to match mine. I pull her into my arms and hold her as we both cry._

The Sheriff is ready for you. One of the deputies explains pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mr Lahey, Isaac." I'm surprised to see you here. Where's Caroline?" he asks looking at my Dad clearly not trusting him after the rumours about us.

"I don't know." My father lies.

"What do you mean?" He asks with a worried look.

"When we woke up this morning she was gone." Dad lies perfectly.

"Isaac is this true?" He asks me before noticing the bruises all over my face.

"Isaac what happened?"

"I tripped down the stairs." I lie. I had gotten pretty good at lying recently.

He doesn't look like he believes me for a second but doesn't say anymore.

"Where do you think she went?" He asks.

"If we knew that why would we be here?" I point out.

Dad glares at me making me instantly regret saying it.

"Maybe I should talk to your father alone." The Sheriff suggests before I have to leave the room trying not to let my limp show.

**Caroline (POV)**

I wake up to shooting pains going through my leg and shoulder. I feel myself moving.

My eyes shoot open and I see I'm in a car with a stranger in the front.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I ask frantically before noticing my arm in a sling and weird bits of wood over my pants tied together with material.

"What happened to me?" I ask trying to remember but coming up with nothing.

"Why can't I remember?" I ask frantically.

"It's okay I'll explain everything." The man says pulling over.

I start screaming "HELP!"

"Sweetie it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He promises

I listen waiting for him to explain.

"I found you hurt with a broken shoulder and leg and several other injuries I'm bringing you to a friend of mine that's a doctor." He explains.

"Okay, so you're not going to hurt me?" I ask scared.

"I would never hurt you." He promises.

I give him a small smile to show that I believe him.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asks.

"I can't remember!" I say panicking.

He looks thinkful for a second.

"You must have hit your head. Don't worry my friend will take care of you. Are you okay with that?" He asks.

I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I forgot to mention a lot yesterday I was pretty tired so here it is this story is based in S3b of Teen Wolf and right after S5 of TVD so far has just been me putting in the background information to what happened apparent from some things like Caroline being a Lahey it is to canon and I warn to any Elena fans I hate her and she is not portrayed in a positive light in this story or any of my stories and this might also have some Stydia and other ships but mainly Isaac/Caroline sibling relationship and Klaroline and Alisaac.**

**Liz (POV)**

I hear the sound of Bill's car pulling in. He's home early.

I run outside to see Bill helping a tiny blonde girl with several injuries out of the car.

"Who is this?" I ask looking at the girl noticing a bite mark on her neck.

I give Bill a questioning look at he nods.

"Is this your doctor friend?" The little girl asks.

"No sweetie this is my wife Liz." He explains.

"Then where's the doctor?" she asks.

"I'll call him now. Would you like to wait inside?" Bills asks her.

She nods and we help her to the couch inside.

I sit in the chair across from her nervously "Would you like something to eat?" I ask her noticing the blood in her hair and bruises covering her body.

"Water will be fine, thank you." She says with a sweet smile.

"Of course." I say with a reassuring smile just managing to stop myself from asking about the bruises.

When I enter the Kitchen Bill is waiting for me.

"Did you call Grayson Gilbert?" I ask.

"Yes he's on his way." He explains.

"What happened here?" I ask getting her water.

"I found her with a vampire standing over her with those bite marks but the rest I don't know and she has no memory" He explains with a worried look on his face.

"Do you think she was compelled?" I ask confused as to why they would take everything.

"It's a logical explanation." He replies with an unsure look.

"But why would they take it all?" I wonder  
>"I don't know." He answers.<p>

"I should take this to her. We can talk about this later." I say before returning to the living room find the girl playing her with her necklace."

"What's that?" I ask putting the glass down next to her.

"I'm not sure but it has the name Caroline on it. I think that's me." She answers.  
>"Well it's a beautiful name." I say with a smile sitting back down across from her.<p>

I hear the sound of a car parking.

"Dr Gilbert's early." I tell her before walking outside to see Mr Grayson holding the handoff his eight year old daughter Elena and his medical kit.

"Elena I didn't expect to see you here." I say giving Grayson a look.

"Sorry Miranda was busy so I had to bring her." He explains.

"It's fine. She's this way." I say leading him inside.

"I'm thirsty." Elena complains.

"Would you like some water?" I ask annoyed.

"NO! Water's boring I want lemonade." she demands

Of course.

"Well I don't have any lemonade." I say.

"Well you should for when I come over." She says crossing her arms.

"Uh huh I'll put it on the list." I say resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her lack of manners.

"Elena, honey would you mind waiting in the other room." Grayson suggests.

"But…" she argues.

"Honey." He says in a more serious tone.

"Fine." She grumbles before stomping off.

"She's in the living room. Did Bill explain everything?" I ask.

He nods as we walk into the living room to see little Caroline playing with her necklace again.

"You must be the doctor I'm Caroline." She says politely.

"You remembered your name?" he asks.  
>"No my necklace did." She says showing it to him.<p>

"That a pretty necklace. Should we begin?" he asks before beginning to inspect her injuries.

**Bill (POV)**

I wait in the kitchen with Liz as she searches the cupboards for some food for Caroline and Elena.

Grayson enters the kitchen. "As you said she has a broken shoulder and leg and a bite mark on her neck but she also has bruises all over her body and a few scars. The vampire did not cause all of her injuries it looks like she was beaten and she suffered a fall probably from falling down a man hole it seems likely she was pushed."

"That's horrible." Liz mutters.

"And her memory?" I ask.

"Could have been by the vampire but more likely the fall caused her memory loss or she repressed the memories." Grayson explained.

"What do we do? We can't let her go back." I say

"We can bring her to social services but chances are she would be put with a family just as bad or worse." Grayson replies.

I look into the living room to see that little girl with big blue eyes and golden curls she looked so sweet and young she deserved better than this.

"Liz, can I talk to you for a moment in private." I ask

"Sure." She says before we walk into the hallway.

"I know what you're thinking. We can't let her go back or worse. We should take her in." Liz says before I could speak.

"We have no idea how to raise a child." I point out.

"Well we can learn and anything's better than that."

She's right that little girl in there is innocent she deserves better. I never imagined myself as a Dad but I think I could be.

"You're right. We should do it." I agree."

"We're going to be parents." She says sounding surprised.

"We should talk to Caroline first, see if she's okay with the idea." I say.  
>"Agreed." Liz agrees<p>

**Caroline (POV)**

I play with my necklace. Where did I get this? Did my parents give it to me? Do I have parents? Do I have any brothers or sisters? Where did we live? What happened to me?

"Caroline sweetheart, can we talk to you about something." I heard Bill ask.

"Sure." I reply looking towards him and Liz.

Bill takes a seat across from me.

"From what we can tell your parents were bad people." He begins.

Are my parents really the bad guys? Does that make me bad?

"Thy might not be." I say but wanting it to be true.

"Honey from the bruises on your body it's a clear." He says with a worried look.

They hurt me? Why would they do that? What did I do wrong?

"As I was saying it would not be a good idea to send you back if we did find your family and chances are if you are put into the foster care system it would not be much better."

"Someone could adopt me." I say trying to get my brain around what's happening.

"People usually want younger children." He says in a sad voice.

"So nobody would want me?" I say feeling really sad, why would they?

"No that's not what we're saying. We are considering adopting you if you're okay with it?" Liz asks nervously.

They want me? I look between them they seem like really nice people and they've been so sweet I could have a great life here, a normal life.

"I would love that." I say with a warm smile.

"Really?" Liz asks happily.

"You would make great parents" I say with a smile before pulling them both into a hug.

**I know no Isaac but there will be plenty on him next chapter and sorry this chapter wasn't the best but I needed to have them adopting her and please review they are like chocolate to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi just so you know in Teen Wolf this is episode 1 of season 3 when Isaac's in the hospital room.**

**Isaac (POV)**

I look around my hospital room.

_(Flashback) _

_I peek behind the door to see my Dad drinking in the living room._

"_Daddy?" Care asks from behind me sadness clear in her voice._

"_What do you want now?" he asks taking another sip._

"_What happened to Camden?" she asks quietly._

_I give Care a look. She knows what happened._

"_He died just like your Mother now piss off." He replies darkly._

"_Daddy?" Care asks with tears in her eyes._

"_I said PISS OFF!" he says hitting Care so hard she falls down the stairs._

_I run down after her to find her lying on the basement floor with her golden hair everywhere and tears running down her face._

_She screams out in pain holding her leg._

"_Care Bear? Are you okay?" I ask holding her in my arms._

_She cries and I hold her close. _

"_I'll call an ambulance." I say._

"_Like hell you will." I hear Dad say at the top of the stairs with the bottle in his hands._

"_She's hurt she needs help." I say angrily._

_How could he do that to her?  
>"Shit." He mutters.<em>

"_I'll drive her but if anyone asks she tripped. Understand?" He asks darkly._

_I nod and help her up the stairs._

"_Care are you okay?" I ask her when we were alone in her hospital room._

"_I'm fine… why did he do it?" she asks sadly._

"_I don't know but I promise I will never let him hurt you again."_

"_You can't promise that Isaac as much as you hate it you can't always protect me." She says with a warm smile._

"_You underestimate my superpowers." I say with a grin._

"_Please just because I'm seven it doesn't mean I'm stupid." She replies._

"_I know. You're smart for our age." I say with a smile._

"_Unlike you." She replies._

_I laugh and give her a hug. "I will always protect you Care Bear." I whisper in her ear._

_(Flashback over)_

I failed.

She is out there somewhere probably dead or homeless, all alone.

I should have come after her, tried to find her, know if she did survive or if I just didn't want to believe that she really died because I couldn't protect her from him.

I shouldn't be thinking of her I need to find the girl that saved me.

**Elena (POV)**

I can't believe Damon is gone.

I hear someone coming up behind me and reveal my vampire face to attack.

"Put that away." A women with medium length brown hair says sounding bored.

"Who are you?" I ask with my fangs still out.

"My name is Jennifer. I heard about your boyfriend and I want to help you." She explains.

"How can you help the Other Side is gone." I ask confused.

"I have my ways I will bring him back but you need to do something for me." She answers.

"I'll do anything." I agree.

I need Damon back but on the other hand Stefan may have moved on but maybe I can always win him back.

"I want Caroline and two vampire sacrifices." She explains.

"Fine but how do I know I can trust you?" I ask.  
>"You don't but what other option is there?" she replies.<p>

"Fine do you want her dead or alive?" I ask.

'Alive obviously she's useless dead and I need to sacrifice them and aren't you a good friend?"

"When do you want them?" I ask ignoring her comment.

By tonight. Bring her to the graveyard and that night I will perform the spell to bring him back.

I nod and she walks out.

**Caroline (POV)**

I try Stefan's phone again only for him to ignore me… again before I call Elena I hear her come through the door crying.

"Elena are you okay?" I ask worried about my friend.

"No I'm not okay Damon's dead!" she cries.

"And Bonnie." I mentally add.

I give Elena a hug when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I fall to the ground.

I wake up to see a dark haired women talking with Elena.

"I brought you Caroline now save Damon!" Elena demands.

She handed me over for Damon? Why am I even surprised?

Instead of replying the women pulls a stake out of her jacket and puts it in Elena's heart.

"NO!" I scream.

"Good you're awake just in time to see me finish the last sacrifice." She says with a smile.

"You killed her!" I whisper not believing Elena is actually dead after all these years of doing anything to protect her she's gone and I don't care.

"She really isn't bright is she?"

"What am I doing here?" I ask ignoring her.

"You will have plenty of time for questions but we have to get on the road." She replies.

"I'm not going with you." I say showing my fangs.

She rolls her eyes "These vampires aren't the first I sacrificed I have powers you can't even imagine so you can either go willingly or take another nap."

"Fine." I agree.

"Do you mind helping me with these bodies first?" she asks.

I nod and start disposing of the bodies.

**Sorry about the Elena POV I'm terrible at writing from her perspective since I hate her and whenever I try she just insults herself which she doesn't because she thinks she's an angel (I need to stop ranting about Elena) and so you know according to this Jennifer had most of her powers already so she can take down a vampire easily and I killed Elena… well I warned I hated her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super sorry this took so long to update and this is a really short chapter too. There is more I forgot to tell you (I swear I'm more forgetful then the Originals on TO) There is no Hayley or miracle baby and Rebekah never left NOLA and this is after they defeated the wolves and parents.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing if I did do you really think neither Klaroline nor Alisaac wouldn't be together?**

**Klaus (POV)**

I take another sip of my bourbon as I draw Caroline's face begins to appear on my sketch pad. I have drawn her many times.

As hard as I try I am unable to forget about her no matter how much I try to replace her with women such as Camille it is a no use none of them even begin to compare to her.

The art room's door flies open with my sister behind it.

"Bekah, have you grown so old you cannot remember to knock?" I ask closing my sketch pad.

She rolls her eyes. "Can you stop pining after that baby vampire long enough to talk to your baby sister?"

"What is it?" I ask

"We have defeated the wolves and our lovely parents and retaken our city, why do you look like someone kicked a puppy?" she asks.

"I do not see how my behaviour is of such importance?"  
>"Well now that we have defeated our enemies I'm bored." She shrugs taking a seat next to me.<p>

Before I could force her to leave the phone rang and I take it as an opportunity to stop the conversation.

"What do you want?" I answer.

"A deal." A women's voice answers.

"And why do you think I would make a deal with you?" I ask.

"Because I have something you want or should I say someone."

"Get on with it. I am a busy man." I say annoyed.

Rebekah laughs.

"I have Caroline Forbes and I will kill her unless you do something for me." She replies.

"I will kill you and everyone you have ever meet." I hiss.

"Probably but not if you want to see your Caroline again."  
>"I do not give into threats." I hiss.<p>

"That's too bad." She says before I hear a scream I recognise to be Caroline's

"STOP!" I yell.

"She's not dead at least not yet. Meet me in a small town in California called Beacon Hills where you will find Deucalion and kill him and his pack, understand?"

I remember hearing of the Alpha pack and their leader but it did not seem worth my time.

"I do not take orders." I hiss.

"Then she will die. Is your ego really bigger than your love for the baby vampire?" she asks.

"I will be there." I say hanging up feeling defeated.

I

"You really do love her?" Rebekah asks from next to me.

"Don't you have some poor boy to annoy?"

"Nope just you and I'm coming."

"Must you? I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm coming to annoy you and stop your ego from getting Caroline killed."  
>"What do you care you hate her." I point out.<br>"True but if she dies you will go on a murder spree and I can't be bothered cleaning up after you."

"What of the city?"  
>"Elijah can take care of it now stop making excuses and call one of our men to prepare the plane."<p>

"My men." I point out.

She rolls her eyes "Fine then I will." She says taking out her phone.

**Sorry again and I'll try update more hopefully much longer chapters**


End file.
